The Story Of Halie Stark
by alyjane1
Summary: Zoey and Stark had a child while on the island. Not really sure where im going with this story so bare with me!
1. the meeting

*Zoey*

"Well Stark and I have a little...um secret."

"What do you mean?" Stevie Reas voices was concerned like she was about to find out we had to die at the end of this damn war. Well I wouldn't doubt it. I glanced at Stark.

"Were going to show you." That was the best I could do. I mean how do you explain that at seventeen you had a three month old daughter with you super hot warrior/boyfriend?

"Then show us already!" This time it was Shanne who spoke up.

No time to rethink.

"Stark go get her."

My warrior looked at me once more before disappearing into the gates of the island. I just stood there awkwardly and wished he'd hurry up.

"Is it bad news?" Stevie Reas voice snapped me out of my mental thinking. I gave her the only answer I had.

"No. Not at all its really good news its just hard to explain."

Just then Stark saved the day once again. He walked up with our daughter Halie in his arms. Here goes nothing.

"Stevie Rea, Shanne meet Halie Stark. She is three months old and an exsacte replica of her father."

I smiled at Stark before taking Halie in my arms. She let out the cutest baby giggle ever and pulled on my hair. She looked a lot like me. Black hair and dark skin. Her eyes weren't mine though they were big and brow just like her daddy. Defiantly my favorite eyes in the world.

"You two have a kid?"

Shanne looked so confused.

"Yes. It happened on this island. Time moves currently here so instead of nine months it took only two."

Stark answered in a serious manner. I was watching Stevie Rea now. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"Stevie Rea are you ok?"

Stark and Shanne turn there attention to her when the heard my question.

She looked at me and then was all happy and giggle again.

"Holy cow! Can I hold her?! What did you say her name was!"

I smiled and held Halie out to her.

"Go ahead BFF and her name is Halie."

Stevie Rea held on to Halie for about 10 minutes before she started to cry.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! What did I do?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes at Stark who had an enormous grin on his face.

"Stevie Rea its ok. You didn't do anything. Shes just a daddy girl."

She looked confused until Halie started to pull against her arm towards Stark. Stark reached back and she started to scream until Stark touched her then she grabbed his finger and fell asleep.

"Well that was dramatic."

I was all I could think to whisper. Stevie Rea gave Halie to Stark and came to hug me.

"Shes just sooooooo cute."

"I know and she has Stark wrapped around her little finger." I smiled at Stark who instantly countered my fact.

"She does not!"

Halie stirred in his arms and he look instantly guilty. Stevie Rea, Shanne and I watched as he rocked her back into a deep sleep.

"Shanne would you like to hold her?"

"Can I?"

She look scared.

"Of course."

I took Halie gently from Starks arms and handed her to Shanne.

"She looks like you Zoey."

I looked at Halie as I took her spot in Starks arms.

"You should see her eyes there beautiful."

She looked at me and Stark and asked,

"Are they yours or Starks?"

I was glad she asked because I didn't want her thinking they were mine.

"There Starks."

While her and Stevie Rea gawked at Halie I turned to Stark.

"I wish she looked more like you."

"I don't shes just as beautiful as her mother."

He smiled at me and kissed me softly on the lips.


	2. Big Happy Family

On the airplane ride home Halie cried for more than half of it. She had the window seat with her little car seat. I had middle and Stark had isle. Well Halie didn't like this arraignment very much so she screamed until I held her. Then she fell right asleep and I was templed to do the same. I put Halie in her car seat and laied my head in Starks lap.

"Night."

I slept for a good thirty minutes and then it was time to go home. Damien, Aphrodite and Darius were waiting for us when we got off the plane. They had already knew about Halie. Not on purpose though. We wanted to keep Halie off the grid for awhile so Neferet couldn't hurt her.

"Heres the rest of our big happy family."

Stark surprised me by saying this. But he was right these people were my family and I knew that they loved Halie just as much as Stark and I.


End file.
